Obli
Obli is a resident of the soveriegn nation of Cill Chaoi, fomerly part of Munster, Ireland, where he shares a house with the love of his life, Aasha. In the midst of a hostile takeover of his previous home, Corcaigh, he discovered that Aayla, the woman he had come to fondly call "Sissy", was indeed his twin sister. By nature, Obli is playful and light hearted. However, there is a new rage brewing just underneath the surface. Those close to him are becoming adept at noticing the stillness, almost dissociative quality, that overcomes him prior to falling into his blood thirsty rage. Hardly a day goes by when Obli is not in the close contact with his sister, Aayla, or his love, Aasha. History Childhood Obli was born to Lord Odhran O'Murchadha, and Lady Grainne Merrett, April 16,1439 along with his twin sister Aayla. Shortly after their birth, Lady Grainne passed away leaving the children in the sole care of their father. When the pair were only four years old, a plot to kidnap the children ended in Obli being taken by Lord Buidhe's men. History is unclear what exactly befell Lord Odhran, but his attempt to save his children resulted in his own death in the winter of 1443. After the failed rescue by his father, Obli was sent to live with the family of one of Lord Buidhe's men, until new plans for the ransom of Obli could be arranged. That day never came. Instead, Obli spent 4 years being abused by his new "family", the scars of which he still carries as a reminder of the tortures he faced. At the age of 8, Obli finally had the chance to run away. Stealing the only link to his past, a ring, Obli took off into the woods. He ran for days until he fell into a coma from the effects of cold, wet and starvation. He awoke in the care of a man, Eoghan, who would become his teacher and mentor over the years. Knowing he could stay in the woods with him forever, Eoghan sent him off to Ros O'g Cairbre where Obli was adopted by the House of Rahl. This is where he would come to develop many close familial relationships, like his brothers Radhruin and LordRahl and unbeknowst to him, his twin sister Aayla. Ros O'g Cairbre For the better part of a decade, Obli was to call Ros O'g Cairbre home. This is where he was introduced to the House of Rahl and later adopted into the family. Having experienced nothing but the finest treatment at the hand of the Hosue of Rahl and knowing nothing of his history, Obli took the Rahl name as his own, a sign of gratitude. While there, he managed to buy a small plot of land, which he farmed with vigor. In his down time, Obli would set off out of town to visit Eoghan, where he would receive and education fit for a noble. In due time, Obli would come to learn about blacksmithing and become rather adept at making knives and daggers - his specialty. Partly due to his sister, Aayla's firey temper and her constant need to be resupplied with armarments. Over time, Obli began to become involved in the local politics of the area. He felt Ros O'g Cairbre was being lead in the wrong direction out of paranoid fear of the leadership at the time. He launched an unsuccessful political campaign, loosing by a small margin, largely inpart of hsi unwillingness to descend into using dirty tactics like his opponent. Vindication soon came him, sadly at the price of Ros O'g Cairbre's financial ruin. He spent 3 consecutive terms as Mayor of Ros O'g Cairbre, where in just a manner of a few weeks, and a small personal load to Ros O'g Cairbre, he had re-established the financial integrity of Ros O'g Cairbre Death Obli fell June 23, 1458 in the war in England as he battled with his sister and love at his side. Sadly Jah did not see fit to bring him back and his death was mourned by his sister alone... as most didn't even knew he fell. House of Rahl Last Munster War Joining the Enemy Family House Rahl *Radhruin Rahl, Brother *LordRahl, Brother *Cailyn Rahl, Fiancee (deceased) *Afonuvin ó Catháin, Brother *Beth ó Catháin, Sister *Ameliusz, Brother O'Murchadha *Lord Odhran O'Murchadha, Father (deceased) *Lady Grainne Merrett, Mother (deceased) *Aayla Rahl, Twin Sister Titles and Affiliations Current *Obli Tomas O'Murchadha Rahl, Lord of the House of Rahl *House of Rahl *NNGO Affiliate Past *Former Mayor of Ros O'g Cairbre (4 terms)Ros O'g Cairbre *Former Council of Munster *Former Mayor of Corcaigh Battle History *Defense of Corcaigh against NNGO Photos